jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
Jariel's Clubhouse
SD EntertainmentExecutive producer(s)Sam RegisterMatt Groening Marc Brown Theme music composer: Devin FlynnComposer(s): Steve and Julie Bernstein]]Jariel's Clubhouse is a children's television series, that premiered in prime time on Cookie Jar TV. The program is part of the daily block of shows intended for preschoolers. Similar to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Premise Jariel,The Simpsons Arthur, and Scooby-Doo star in the series, which focuses on interacting with the viewer to stimulate problem solving. And have made guest appearances. Jariel says that each episode has the characters help children "solve a specific age-appropriate problem utilizing basic skills, such as identifying shapes and counting through ten." The series uses "Playhouse Jariel's 'whole child' curriculum of cognitive, social and creative learning opportunities." Once the problem of the episode has been explained, Jariel invites viewers to join him at the Wigglydoer, a giant Jariel-Glasses-shaped computer whose main function is to distribute the day's Wigglytools, a collection of objects needed to solve the day's problem, to Jarie. Once the tools have been shown to Jariel on the Wigglydoer screen, they are quickly downloaded to Noodles, a small, Jariel-Glasses-shaped flying extension of the Wigglydoer . By calling, "Oh Noodles!" Jariel summons him to pop up from where he is hiding and fly up to the screen so that the viewer can pick which tool Jariel needs for the current situation. One of the tools is a "Mystery Wigglytool", which is a surprise tool represented by a question mark. The show features two original songs performed by The Kids , including the opening theme song, in which a variant of a Jibbs chant ("Super Stupenda Jariel!") is used to summon the Clubhouse. Buckwheat Boyz also perform the song used at the end of the show, "Butter Toaster Time!",The Tune Of Peanut Butter Jelly Time, which echoes Ed's first spoken words in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Episode:Look Into My Eds. This is the first time the major Jariel characters have appeared on television in computer-animated form (except for Homer steps into the 3D world While designing the 3D model of Bart, the animators did not know how they would show Bart's hair. Arthur's Missing Pal is a movie based on the TV show. Scooby-Doo is a 2002 American live-action/comedy film based on the Hanna-Barbera television cartoon series of the same name about a group of young detectives and their talking dog. Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins is a movie that was first aired on September 13, 2009, the 40th anniversary of Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo Saw The Happy Meal in Mcdonlds.) Voice actors and characters Main actors *Ben Stiller As Jariel Powell-Outlaw *Julie Kavner As Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright As Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith As Lisa Simpson *Dan Castellaneta As Homer Simpson *Frank Welker As Scooby-Doo & Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard As Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle As Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn As Velma Dinkley *Dallas Jokic As Arthur *Robert Naylor As D.W. *Daniel Brochu As Buster *Ali Alimi As Noodles (Season 3-Present) Recurring actors *Lyle O'Donohoe As Brain *Bruce Dinsmore As Binky *Melissa Altro As Muffy *Francine (Cameo) *Scott Innes As Scrappy-Doo *Dan Castellaneta As Scooby-Dum *Yabba-Doo (Cameo) *The Hex Girls (Mock Cameo) *Dan Castellaneta As Groundskeeper Willie *Nancy Cartwright As Nelson Muntz *Harry Shearer As Ned Flanders *Hank Azaria As Professor Frink Episode list Main article: List of Jariel's Clubhouse episodes